


Stray Clown

by ktkillercat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktkillercat/pseuds/ktkillercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of person would send their own file to Arkham and a resume to possible adopters?  It has an OC protagonist.  One will probably infer or find blatant romance.  There will definitely be violence and banter.  It is written in alternating first person perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Cat Angel (CA) is a character who will one day have her own reality, but for now, I am just tossing her into other peoples' realities. I guess I just can't wait for her to exist in a reality more open to the public. She is too much fun for me to keep to myself. Don't worry, you will catch on.

Chapter 1: Wayne Manor Ball

(Cat Angel Perspective)

"May I have this dance?" A handsome young man, about the same biological age as me, bowed, offered his hand, and lifted his head to smirk in a sort of warm way.

"Uh… sure?" Why is he asking me? "I mean!" I had to correct myself. Regaining composure, I adjusted my reply. "Yes, you may." I think I sounded rather suave.

"That's a nice dress."

"Thanks." It was a flowing dress rumpled on the bottom and elastic on the top, black with a red ribbon downward flow that accentuates the slightly jutted back. It also had a hood and an elaborate sleeve design. "Not my best design but most recent, and it's the only one I didn't have to put together in an unwashed basement from scraps by hand." I awaited his reaction to my revealing yet mysterious false modesty.

"Oh." A simple statement but a puzzled look.

"Yeah…" I had to get more out of him. "How's my dancing?"

"Huh? Uh, great. Why?" Atta' boy.

See those two men over there. They've been having me practice for weeks. Prospective adopters. This is their test to see if I can impress this sort of crowd. No offence." I winked.

"None taken." There's that grin again. "You seem to be doing well."

"Thanks." I treated him with the first smile of the evening. He ate it up. I let his mind slip as we danced.

A shift in song brought him back to his senses. "So… you're an orphan?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Oh." I was not expecting that, though I would not say I am surprised.

Hmm… "Well then, judging by the lack of youth in this crowd and your complete ease, you're probably either a very confident orphan also trying to impress prospective adopters, or" –short pause for effect- "your my host." That does it. He doesn't know what to think.

"Catherine!" The would-be parent's sing-song voice and his partner's nasally one are kind of annoying, but I'll get used to it.

"Sorry, duty calls."

"I thought I was your duty." Cue self-congratulating grin.

"No, I just used you to perform my duty."

"Used me? Am I a tool?" Coy.

"Or middleman, if you prefer, but you played your part. How'd I do?"

"You played your part." So cocky.

Feigning innocence, I perked, "Great!", and turned to sprint away.

(Robin Perspective)

I forgot to ask her name. I thought of calling out, but as she approached the couple she had pointed out, a stern man in a nurse outfit approached her, and handed her a tiny pill. She heaved and took it.

A chill ran up my spine, and before you could sneeze, I had turned to face the man whose hand was on my shoulder, defenses ready. "Alfred!" Exhale- "I could of hurt you."

"I'm sure you could, master Dick, but not nearly as badly as master Bruce has. Who was that young lady?" As Bruce's butler and close friend drew out his "was", a glint of curiosity and… hope tickled the corners of his lit brown eyes. I didn't want to disappoint.

"I don't know." I confessed.

Alfred's smile slipped a little then came back. "I know! I have the guest list in my vest. I remember seeing her come in."

… "Well…"

My eyes were budging with anticipation as Alfred stood there, as still as a statue with a teasing smile.

"Well what, master Dick." I swear, for all his years, Alfred can be so immature!

"Show me the list!" I was going to die of a heart attack at the age of fourteen, not something one would expect in my line of work.

Alfred raised his brows, still teasing. "Pleeease." I whined.

Alfred sighed and reached under his vest to produce a long folded receipt.

"Catherine Fish." I barely breathed.

Alfred's smile, still teasing -Does he ever stop?-, filled with warmth.

"So, Dick right?" I spun around again, shoving the list into my back pocket. She noticed, but didn't mention it.

"Um… Yeah. Catherine, right?"

"Call me Cat."

"Okay." I couldn't help, but wonder why a fleeting feeling of irony related to Bruce and Catwoman passed through my mind at that moment, but it didn't matter, because she had taken me by the hand, and we were dancing again.

(Batman Perspective)

Catherine Fish, the girl who submitted her own file to Arkham a few days ago, came to the charity ball with Bill and Ryan.

The file only contained chemical data about a condition that requires her to take medication or suffer varying neuro-chemical discrepancies -madness. A second file, however, was given to Gordon for my use. It's password protected in encrypted layers with a signal receptor I can only assume is connected to her somehow.

Are they considering adopting her? I'm not sure that's what they really want. They were looking for a baby boy, not a teenage girl.

Dick and Catherine seemed to enjoy each others' company. I should keep an eye on her, and Dick could use a friend. Perhaps, I'll be spending more time with Bill and Ryan.

I asked Dick what he thought, and he tried to aloofly conquer, but it was clear Dick had been struck with infatuation. Ryan seemed to think the idea of me being impressed with Cat -as Dick said she preferred- should confirm his resolve to settle for her, but Bill seemed less sure. He said he wanted the "fulfillment of teaching those skills" himself, though he was glad to have a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please, review. Aspiring author's gotta learn.


End file.
